


Mysterious Messages

by Verityx



Series: Mysterious Messages [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Good Ending, 707 | Choi Luciel-centric, 707xmc - Freeform, All Route Spoilers, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Implied Sexual Content, MC is OC, MC is smart in this one, Mention of abuse, POV Third Person, Sometimes Fluff, might post out of order, saeyoungxmc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verityx/pseuds/Verityx
Summary: Joining the RFA turns out to be more life-changing than Mara expected. Thrust into a world of secrets and mysterious messages, she finds herself on a path more dangerous than she would have liked. And 707 seems to be at the center of everything. Can she uncover the truth?





	Mysterious Messages

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a series that rewrites the story of Mystic Messenger; 707's route and beyond. I'll be fixing some stuff that annoyed me as well as adding more of my own.  
Full credit to Cheritz for creating a good game with great characters and a great story.

Mara couldn’t have known that downloading an app was going to change her life. She got an email advertising it. Usually, such things would go to her spam box but this one managed to slip through. 

Her eyes scanned the subject line and she hovered her mouse over the delete icon. Somehow the email opened, she must have misclicked or something. The app promised fun and friends. She squinted at the description, that was very vague, but her interest was piqued. 

She leaned on a wall near her bus stop, well this was a way to pass the time. As soon as she opened the app she was in a chatroom. 

_UNKNOWN: …Hello…?_ _Can you see this?_

What kind of username was Unknown? She blinked at the screen, the chatroom looked odd. Her username was Mara, how did this app know her name? Information was impossible to keep private nowadays… 

_ ≥ I can, who are you? _

_ UNKNOWN: ...Finally connected. Thank god. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.  _

_ UNKNOWN: I want to find the owner, but the only info I can see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes. I’d like to go there myself but I don’t have a car… _

_ ≥ This all sounds kind of suspicious. I just downloaded this app, who are you? _

_ UNKNOWN: Me? I’m just a student studying in a nearby. I could tell you my name, but you won’t find me on search engines. ^^; _

_ UNKNOWN: But, anyway… Can you help me find the owner of this phone? _

_ ≥ Why are you obsessed with finding the owner?  _

_ UNKNOWN: Well… to be honest, I have a religion. _

_ UNKNOWN: My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small. I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be… _

Mara let out a long sigh, why did she feel so tempted to help this person? It can’t hurt to help return a phone to its owner... Random acts of kindness and all that. If she lost her phone she’d be ecstatic if someone returned it to her. 

_ ≥ How do you know that I’m even in the right city?  _

_ UNKNOWN: The app lists your location on your profile ^^ _

_ ≥ Okay… weird. Fine. What do you want me to do? _

_ UNKNOWN: Go to this address. I saw the street view online, and I’ve been there before. It’s an apartment in downtown. Very crowded. _

_ UNKNOWN: It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around. Please? _

_ ≥ Fine.  _

_ UNKNOWN: Thank you! Click the link I sent earlier to see the address. Text me when you’re there!  _

What was she thinking? She clicked the link and looked at the area. It truly wasn’t too far from her… and it was a popular area of the city. If she took a bus it would only take like 5 minutes. She shrugged and started walking. 

* * *

When she arrived at the apartment she made her way up to the elevator and took it to the 14th floor just as the address stated. Room number 147. There was a password lock on the door… quite fancy. Was this person rich? She pulled up the messenger app on her phone. 

_ ≥I’m at the apartment, there is a password lock on the door.  _

_ UNKNOWN: ^^ See? Nothing strange. Here’s the code, 13 9 14 1. I found it in the notes app. _

_ ≥ Um… shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first? _

_ UNKNOWN: Oh, you’re right. Sorry, I got excited, I wasn’t thinking straight. Go ahead.  _

Weird guy. She rang the doorbell but all she got in response was silence. She looked over her shoulder… she felt like she was being watched. Was there someone by the stairs? She went closer. 

She saw a thin guy with white bleached hair holding his phone, his face was pale. He looked startled to see her. She tilted her head, “Oh, hi. Do you live in this apartment?”

He stared at her for an uncomfortable couple of seconds. Was he okay? Then he cleared his throat and nodded, “Yes. I do...” 

“Do you know the person living in 147? I... found their phone.”

He shook his head slowly, “No, I don’t. But I’m glad to hear you’re trying to return it.” 

Mara blinked at this, he didn’t sound glad. His voice was low and flat. He looked exhausted. “Uhm… are you okay? You don’t look well.” 

He sighed, “Just… don’t talk to me okay? You’re not supposed to talk to me.” He went back to his phone, pointedly ignoring her. 

Oh.. okay. Well, some people just don’t like being bothered, she supposed. It wasn’t any of her business. She went back over to the apartment door and tried to knock but no one came to the door. She took her phone out of her pocket.

_ ≥ I don’t think anyone is inside.  _

_ UNKNOWN: Hmm. No choice then. I guess the place is empty. Why don’t you press the code? _

_ ≥ Uh… okay. I will. Brb. _

She pressed the numbers into the keypad and the light lit up green. The lock clicked and she entered. “Hello?” No response. Alright.

This apartment building was rather fancy but this suite looked normal. Barely bigger than a studio apartment. Everything was clean but it looked like no one has lived here in months. She stopped to look at the photos framed on the walls. They were all beautiful photographs of nature, the sun, the sky, the stars. But no pictures of people. 

_ ≥ I’m inside. The place is empty.  _

_ UNKNOWN: Good girl. ^^ I’ll give you my info and you can leave a note.  _

_ ≥ Okay… _

_ UNKNOWN: Th _

_ UNKNOWN: ank _

_ UNKNOWN: you… _

_ [ Unknown has left the chatroom. ] _

Mara narrowed her eyes at the screen, wait, what? He didn’t give her his info, why did he leave the chat room?

She looked around the apartment. Now what? 

When she turned back to her phone she saw a different screen. It appeared to be glitching. After a couple of seconds, another chat room opened. This one looked well put together… and there were other people in it. 

_ Yoosung★: Failed my midterms fml T_T _

_ 707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol. _

_ Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA. _

_ Yoosung★: I’m still on the list?! +_+ _

_ Jumin Han: Yes. _

_ 707: Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college in this day and age! lol _

_ ZEN: Lame. It’s nepotism. _

_ Jumin Han: It’s called recruitment actually. _

_ ZEN: It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker. _

_ Jumin Han: Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say. _

She stared at the screen, confused. Who were these people? How did she get into this chatroom? This app was so weird. Should she say something?

_ Jumin Han: It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help _

_ . _

_ Yoosung★: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism at the same time you’re recruited! _

_ 707: Wait!! _

_ Yoosung★: Why? _

_ ZEN: ?? _

_ 707: Think someone entered the chat room;; _

About time they noticed. She typed out a reply as they kept chatting. 

_ Jumin Han: Mara…? _

_ ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here? _

_ 707: Hacker! _

_ Yoosung★: Hackr!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!! Sevnee do somethign!! _

_ ZEN: Hey, typos. -_-;; _

_ ≥ What’s up? _

_ Yoosung★: Gahhhh it’s talking!! _

She sat down on the couch, wrapped up in the conversation. Why were they so scared to see her? Was it a private chatroom? She was kind of enjoying this...

_ Jaehee Kang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application? _

_ 707: Oh… ^^; Wait. _

_ ZEN: What is it? Hurry and tell me!!  _

_ 707: I traced the IP… It’s from Rika’s apartment.  _

_ Yoosung★: What?! Rika’s apartment? _

_ Jaehee Kang: Username “Mara”, I recommend that you confess. _

_ ZEN: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you? _

_ Jaehee Kang: No. But it is good to ask first. _

_ 707: Lolol _

_ Jumin Han: Quit shitting around. _

_ Jumin Han: Mara… Who are you? Reveal yourself, stranger. If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay. _

_ 707: If it doesn’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out. _

She blinked in surprise, they were getting serious. She might as well introduce herself. 

** _≥ _ ** _ Hi. My name’s Mara. I was connected to a stranger through this messenger app and he sent me the address. I'm about as confused as you all are...  _

_ ZEN: Went to an address from a chatting app lolol _

_ 707: Wait. Do u have that person’s username or chat record? _

_ ≥ The username was ‘Unknown’. And the record was deleted…  _

_ Jumin Han: Unknown? _

_ ZEN: Maybe he just didn’t set a username? _

_ 707: I made it impossible to log in without setting a username. Nothing’s in the log… _

_ 707: Maybe… :O _

_ 707:  _ ** _ A hacker…?!_ **

_ Yoosung★: !!!  _

_ 707: A hacker! No way. I have everything covered…! Hey, Mara. So he told you the password for the door lock? _

_ ≥Yes. _

_ Jumin Han: I see… That ‘Unknown’ person could have dragged you into this. _

_ Yoosung★: How did you end up chatting with that person? _

_ Jaehee Kang: Where did you download this messenger app? _

_ ≥ I got a weird email about it… I know it sounds kind of stupid that I downloaded a random app and then went to a random address but I promise I’m not usually this clueless.... just today lol _

_ 707: lololol so that’s all you know? _

_ ≥ Ya… I know nothing. tbh _

_ Jumin Han: ...Ya? _

_ ZEN: Cute lol _

_ 707: lol Anyways. I should trace the person who distributed the app. No need to forward the email I can find it ;)  _

_ ≥ Omg, are you hacking my email…? _

_ Jumin Han: I’ll contact V and let him know what is happening.  _

_ ≥ Who is V? _

_ ZEN: V is… like our boss. _

_ 707:  _ ** _The evil mastermind._ **

_ Jumin Han: …or not. He’s the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we’re in.  _

_ Yoosung★: Shouldn’t we tell Mara what this chatroom is? She has to know how serious it is that she’s here! _

_ Jumin Han: Until we figure out who Mara is I don’t want to reveal anything.  _

_ 707: Wecan. Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand _

_ Yoosung★: Type after you finish the call. _

_ 707: Lookedintoownerofdevice she’scutelol _

_ Yoosung★: You did a background check on her!? So Mara is definitely a girl? _

_ ≥ OMG background chekc?!! Where did u get that info!? _

_ ZEN: He’s a hacker. He probably saw your fb page already. _

_ 707: notthereyet iwillifineedtotholol _

_ Yoosung★: Should we... introduce ourselves? _

_ Jumin Han: Are you serious…? _

Mara smiled as they introduced themselves one by one. Zen. Yoosung. Jumin. Jaehee. And… 707. Why did he have to keep his real name secret? He’s a hacker so that kind of makes sense. She liked him though. And Elizabeth the 3rd sounded cute.

_ Jumin Han: Now what are we going to do? _

_ 707: V’s coming here soon. He just hung up. _

_ V: I’m already logged in. _

_ 707: Oh, V! You’re here ^_^ _

_ ZEN: Finally he’s here. _

_ V: Yeah. I guess I’m the last one to know about this. _

Mara sat up nervously, their leader was here. Was he going to kick her out? She kinda liked talking to these people. After moving to the city she lost contact with her old friends. Not to mention her shitty family. So this was a breath of fresh air. 

_ V: Well, I heard about the situation. Mara is currently in Rika’s apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom. Which is strange because even I don’t know the passcode.  _

_ Jumin Han: I can’t believe you never knew the password. _

_ V: I’ve never even been there. I just know where it is. Rika usually worked there. I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.  _

_ ≥ Oh… should I leave…? _

_ Yoosung★: Tell me the address, I want to go check who Mara is myself.  _

_ V: Since the information must be protected only Luciel and I can know the address.  _

_ ≥ Luciel? _

_ ZEN: That’s 707’s real name. ‘Luciel Choi’ _

_ Jaehee Kang: lol _

_ Yoosung★: omg Jaehee just said lol _

_ Jumin Han: I think it’s his baptismal name? _

_ 707: I’m going to go pray for a moment. 八( u w u*) _

_ Yoosung★: What do we do about her apartment? Can Mara stay there? _

_ V: If it’s someone who knows the password… It might be someone that Rika trusted. And if they led Mara here… _

_ 707: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _

_ ZEN: (; 0 – o )?? _

_ V: I am only guessing… _

_ 707: So then that ‘Unknown’ person… knew Rika!? I can’t believe she trusted someone more than V. _

_ V: It’s hard to believe… But we shouldn’t assume that we knew everything about Rika. _

_ V: She… had a deep world of her own. _

_ Yoosung★: … _

_ Jumin Han: …Anyways, V, continue. _

_ V: If I am right. Mara being at her apartment right now… maybe Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before. At the place she worked before. _

_ Jumin Han: What…? _

_ Jaehee Kang: The work Rika did before… _

_ 707: Hosting RFA parties? _

_ V: That’s my guess… but yes. According to the information Luciel provided, Mara doesn’t seem dangerous. _

_ ≥ You’re saying I could join you guys? And stay at the apartment? _

_ V: Yes _

_ ≥ I’ve been wanting to ask… but who’s Rika? _

_ ZEN: Can we tell her? _

_ ≥ I just came here to find the owner of a phone… _

_ 707: Owner of a phone? You were phished lol ~ According to V’s guess, Rika… the person who used to live there had the person ‘Unknown’ convince u to go to the apartment. _

_ ZEN: Rika is… V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom. _

_ Yoosung★: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause. She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.  _

_ 707: The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties. _

_ ZEN: And she... is no longer here with us. She passed away a year and a half ago. ...We still haven’t gotten over that yet so please keep it to yourself… Mara. _

_ Jumin Han: I still can’t believe… that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this. But I’ll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so. _

Mara looked around the room. She was in a dead woman’s home. Suddenly she felt very bad for intruding. And she also wondered who Unknown was and why did they message her? How was she connected to Rika? 

_ ≥ Oh… I’m sorry to hear that.  _

_ V: Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But… maybe Mara was chosen by Rika. 707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown’. So for now, please just believe in me and wait. _

_ 707: I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late. _

_ V: Yeah I think… I have to leave right now. Mara, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment. It won’t be good if the alarm rings. Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone. _

_ ≥ What do you mean? _

_ 707: This app program is not just a simple messenger. All the party related emails in Rika’s computer will be transferred to this app. U’ll be able to automatically receive the guests’ information as well. And send personal messages to other members… _

_ V: I’m sorry… but I have to leave. _

_ 707: Okay. See u later, V. _

_ V: Jumin. _

_ Jumin Han: ? _

_ V: Please take care of things for me. _

_ Jumin Han: …Alright. _

_ [ V has left the chatroom. ] _

_ 707: So… let’s do what V said. Mara, u can log into this chatroom from time to time, right? _

_ ZEN: Come chat with us regularly! _

_ Jumin Han: Why doesn’t everyone stop talking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for her. And invite her to the organization. _

_ Jaehee Kang: Alright. RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality. At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful. _

_ Jaehee Kang: Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members. But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party… so we used this chatroom as a place to talk about personal matters.  _

_ 707: We check that everyone’s alive with this chatroom and literally just chat. _

_ Yoosung★: We shared our memories of Rika too. _

_ Jaehee Kang: …Mara, if V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika’s position.  _

_ Jumin Han: All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people… and things like that. Our organization has done a lot of good so far… You will never regret joining. _

_ ZEN: If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not every day we meet a pretty girl. _

_ 707: Uhm. How do you know she’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo.  _

_ ZEN: Send the photo. _

_ 707: No. _

_ ZEN: Damn. _

_ Jumin Han:  _ ** _Mara, will you join RFA?_ **

She thought this over quickly. She wanted to join… What was the risk? These people seemed reasonable… and if she didn’t like it she could disappear. 

_ ≥ Alright, I’ll join. Do I need to sign something or…? _

_ 707: I’ve registered you as a member! And we don’t really need ur signature ^^… since it’s a verbal contract. _

_ ≥ Oh that isn’t suspicious at all _

_ 707: lolololol _

_ Yoosung★: Mara, if you have any questions, I can answer them. Ask anything you need! _

_ 707: I’m gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth. _

_ ZEN: Background check on Mara? _

_ 707: Nah~ It’s work. I have to make a living somehow. ^ 3^  _

_ Jaehee Kang: Well, since she has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to. _

_ Jumin Han: Hmm. Let me check my schedule… _

_ 707: Anyways, welcome Mara. _

_ Yoosung★: Welcome!! Good luck to us! _

_ ZEN: Glad you joined, Mara ^^ _

_ ≥ Thank you everyone :)  _

_ [ Jumin Han has left the chatroom. ] _

_ [ ZEN has left the chatroom. ] _

_ [ 707 has left the chatroom. ] _

_ [ Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. ] _

_ [ Yoosung★ has left the chatroom. ] _

  
  


Mara smiled to herself. She was about to close her phone when she got a notification. A text from… Unknown?!

_ UNKNOWN: How’d it go? _

_ ≥ Who the hell are you!?  _

_ UNKNOWN: It’ll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I’ll go get you soon.  _

_ ≥ What are you talking about? _

_ ≥ How do you know Rika..? _

_ ≥ Don’t ignore me! _

_ UNKNOWN: You’re so persistent. I like you. But I have to go before 707 notices I’m here ;) _

_ ≥ Why did you send me here?! _

She waited for a response for a couple of minutes but he was gone. With a sigh, she lay down on the couch. At least this was a rather comfortable couch. She wasn’t going to sleep in Rika’s bed. 

Mara took a screenshot of the conversation with Unknown and sent it to 707.

_ ≥ Hey, 707, unknown texted me, thought I'd let u know >_<  _

_ 707: asdjahsd what?!?! Igtgcheckthisbrb _

She had a bad feeling in the back of her mind. Mara was no one… she couldn’t even finish college. She lost her apartment had to stay at a hotel until she could go back to her hometown. But right when she was about to leave… this all happened. Why was she picked to come here? Unknown was a hacker, so he must have known more about her than he let on. 

The sky was dark outside and she was getting tired. She snooped around the apartment and found spare blankets and pillows in the closet. After she was done laying them out the couch looked like a comfy bed. She was sleeping here for free so she wasn’t complaining. All she had to do was answer emails and chat with a group of interesting people. Seemed simple enough.

She opened her bag and pulled out her PJs, grateful that she had packed a good amount of clothes. She had sent most of her stuff to her parent’s house already. She changed into a big t-shirt, settled in, and drifted off to sleep. 

Somewhere far away a woman was celebrating the start of her plan. Soon... the party could begin. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
